<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is It Okay? by Random_Fics10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206693">Is It Okay?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fics10/pseuds/Random_Fics10'>Random_Fics10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Fluff, Coming Out, Gen, Not Shippy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fics10/pseuds/Random_Fics10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Max has to ask Ash something after a certain experience</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Satoshi | Ash Ketchum &amp; Masato | Max</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is It Okay?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is set right after Pokemon Advanced episode 36.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After leaving Slateport City, and the museum, Max quietly pulls Ash aside.</p><p>"What's up Max? Aren't you excited to head out and see more Pokémon? And watch my next gym battle?" Ash asks, after telling Brock and May that they'll catch up in a minute.</p><p>"Ash...I have a question..."</p><p>"Okay, What is it?" Ash kneels to be the same level as Max.</p><p>"Is it...never mind! Let's catch up to the others! It's not important!" Max grabs Ash by the hand and tries to pull him away.</p><p>"Max you can talk to me, and you seem to want to," Ash insists, pulling him back.</p><p>"I just...Is it okay to...you know..."</p><p>Ash stares blankly Max for a few moments.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You know!" Max yells again.</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>"How do you not know?!" Max whines, covering his face.</p><p>"Sorry?"</p><p>"Is it okay to like...boy.." Max starts playing with the bottom of his shirt, not looking at Ash now.</p><p>"Yeah! Of course it is!" Ash laughs, putting a hand on Max's shoulder, "Is that all?"</p><p>"You mean it?"</p><p>"Of course I mean it! I like boys!"</p><p>"You do?"</p><p>Max stops to think about it, "Yeah, now that you say that it makes sense."</p><p>"What Is That Supposed To Mean?!" Ash glares. </p><p>"Nothing!" Max laughs, running back to the others.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>